Hello! Project
thumb|144px|LogoHello! Project (ハロー!プロジェクト) je společné jméno pro dívčí japonské idoly které mají smlouvu s UP-FRONT GROUP Co., a řízeny UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Většina Hello! Project umělců nahrává a následně vydávají pod UP-FRONT WORKS na nahrávací společnosti zetima, PICCOLO TOWN, nebo hachama. Středomořsky stylizované práce Iidy Kaori byly vydány pod Chichuukai label, a Maedy Yuuki pod Rice Music label. Hodně ranných Hello! Project skupin, jako Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Sheki-Dol, a sólistka Heike Michiyo, měly svoje práce vydány pod jinými nahrávacími společnostmi, ale všichni se postupně přesunuli pod nahrávací společnosti zetima. Mateřská skupina Hello!Projectu je Morning Musume, která spoluzaložila Hello! Project s bývalou sólistkou Heike Michiyo. Jelikož Morning Musume zažívaly a stále zažívají velký úspěch, objevují se ve většině společných prací Hello!Projectu. Kvůli velkému množství absolvovaných členek, Morning Musume byly věkově poprvé překonány v roce 2014 skupinami Berryz Koubou a ℃-ute, ale na tuto pozici se vrázily v polovině roku 2017, po tom co obě skupiny opustily Hello!Project. od června 2019, je lídrem Hello!Projectu nejstarší členka Morning Musume Fukumura Mizuki. Od svého vzniku v roce 1998, byl hlavním producentem a písničkář Hello! Projectu Tsunku, hlavní zpěvák Sharam Q, dokud se nevzdal své pozice jako generální producent v říjnu 2014. Zatímco Tsunku pokračuje jako písničkář pro Hello! Project, ředitel UP-FRONT WORKS Hashimoto Shin se stal zodpovědným za hudbu jako takovou pro celý Hello! Project. Dalí tři nahrávací ředitelé vyjímečně pracují s různými skupinami Hello!Projectu. Taisei, pianista skupiny Sharam Q, pracuje nejčastěji s ANGERME a Juice=Juice; Yamao Masato pracuje nejčastěji s Kobushi Factory a Tsubaki Factory; a Kamata Koji pracuje nejčastěji s Morning Musume '20 a všemi dalšími písničkami které napsal Tsunku. Historie 1997-2005 V rce 1997, začala rocková skupina Sharam Q, vedena Tsunkuem, konkurzy v naději že najdou dívčí zpěvačky. Tyto konkurzy byly vysílány skrz reality sow ASAYAN, a dopadlo to tak, že Heike Michiyo byla jmenována vítězkou. Nicméně, Tsunku se rozhodl dát pěti dívkám které ji v pořadí následovaly—Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Fukuda Asuka a Ishiguro Aya—šanci na to aby vytvořily svoji vlastí skupinu a pojmenoval je Morning Musume. Bylo jim dánoo za úkol aby za pět dní prodaly 50 000 kopií ejich demo singlu "Ai no Tane". Tohoto cíle se jim podařilo dosáhnout již za čtyři dny a následně se staly oficiální skupinou. Debutový singl Morning Musume, "Morning Coffee", byl vydán 28,1,1998, pod společností One Up Music a a umístil se na 6. místě v týdenních tabulkách Oricon. Jejich první veřejné vystoupení se jmenoval "Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO" v srpnu 1998 společně s Heike Michiyo. Fanklub těchto dvou se jmenoval Hello!. První oficiální podskupiny Tanpopo a Petitmoni vznikly v říjnu 1998 V roce 1998 proběhl Tsuika Konkurz pro "druhou generaci" Morning Musume. Nakonec byly přidány tři členky, Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari, a Yasuda Kei. V listopadu toho samého roku, začaly na ASAYANU konkurzy Geinoujin Shin Unit a Pacific Dream Pop Singer Contest na Hawaii. Následující rok (1999) byly z vítězek těchto konkurzů vytvořeny dvě nové skupiny Taiyou to Ciscomoon a Coconuts Musume. V březnu 1999, se konaly konkurzy na skupinu Country Musume které byly vysílány na show TV Tokyo, Idol wo Sagase!. V tuto dobu se konal první Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Konkurz, jehož vítězskou se stala sólistka Miyoshi Chinatsu. Jméno oficiálního fan klubu "Hello! Project" bylo zveřejněno v dubnu 1999. O měsíc později v květnu se konal druhý Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee konkurz jehož výsledkem byla čtyř-členná skupinaa Melon Kinenbi. V červenci 1999 se v Yokohama Areně konal první živý koncert Hello!Projectu "Hello! Project '99". V březnu 2000byly vytvořeny první Shuffle unitykteré byly postupně tvořeny až do roku 2005 (kromě roku 2004), po němž byl tento nápad "zahozen". n May 2000, Matsuura Aya became a soloist after participating in the 4th Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition. Kitagami Ami and Oki Ibuki participated in the same audition, and went on to form Sheki-Dol the same year. První televizní show Hello!Projectu s názvem "Hello! Morning", se začala vysílat na TV Tokyo v dubnu 2000.Tato show trvala až do roku 2007, kdy byla nahrazena show Haromoni@. V březnu 2001 oznámila tehdejší leaderka a spolu-zakladatelka Morning Musume, Nakazawa Yuko, svoji promoci ze skupiny. Oficiální promocese konala 15. dubna a Nakazawa byla následně jmenována lídrem celého Hello!Projectu. Její promoce získala značnou pozornost médií, což bylo poprvé, kdy ky skupina upoutala pozornost hlavního tisku. Sheki-Dol oznámily že jejich skupina bude rozpuštěna na začátku roku 2002 kvůli zdravotnímustavu jedné ze členek. Mezi dubnem a červnem 2002 se konaly první a zároveň jediné konkurzy na Hello! Project Kids. V nich byly zvoleno 15 mladých dívvek, které později vytvořily skupiny Berryz Koubou a ℃-ute. Tento konkurz se v budoucnu stal inspirací pro konkurzy na Hello Pro Kenshuusei a Hello Pro Kansai. 31.7.2002 začala hlavní reformace všech dosavadních skupin Hello!Projectu, čemuž fanoušci říkali "Haromageddon" (ハロマゲドン) (kombinace slov "Hello" (ハロ) a "Armageddon" (ハルマゲドン)), nebo "the 7/31 incident" (nehoda 31. července). 5.5.2003, odpromovala tehdejší sub-leaderka Morning musume Yasuda Kei a následně byla jmenována sub-leaderkou Hello!Projectu. 2006-2008 Na začátku roku 2006 byly vytvořeny dvě koncertní unity Hello!Projectu, Elder Club a Wonderful Hearts V únoru 2006, byla bývalá členka Morning Musume a sub-leaderka W, Kago Ai, byla jako mladistvá přistižena při kouření na veřejnosti a měla poměr s o dost starším mužem. Kago byla nucena pozastavit své působení a nakonec se pokusila o návrat. Nicméně, 26. března 2007 byla opět přistižena při kouření a její smlouva byla okamžitě ukončena. V červnu 2007 bylo oznámeno, že Konno Asami, která opustila Hello!Project o rok dříve z důvodu studií, se bude vracet zpět. Stala se tak prvním člověkem, který opustil Hello!Project ale následně se vrátil. 15. října 2007, Tsunku vytvořil NICE GIRL Project! pod svojí vlastní agenturou TNX. První skupinou NICE GIRL Projectu! byla THE Possible, která bla vytvořena ze členek Hello Pro Egg. 28. října 2007 odpromovala z Hello!Projectu jako sólistka bývalá členka Morning Musume, Goto Maki, která byla již pár let neaktivní. Později v červnu 2008 podepsala smlouvu s agenturou Avex Entertainment. Na konci roku 2004 začal Hello!Project svůj konkurz Taiwan Hello! Project NEW STAR Audition, který měl získat nové členky z Taiwanu. V březnu 2008 opustila Mano Erina jak Hello Pro Egg a Ongaku Gatas aby se mohla stát sólistkou. V dubnu 2008 byl oznámen debut Hello Pro Kansai skupiny s názvem SI☆NA. Tato skupina nikdy oficiálně neoddebutovala a nikdy nenahrála žádnou píseň, i když se občas objevovaly v televizních show a v rádiu. V září 2008 byly oznámeny výsledky Taiwanských konkurzů, skupina Ice Creamusume a duo Frances & Aiko (obě stále pouze děti) tedy vznikly pod Hello Pro Taiwan. 19.10.2008 bylo oznámeno, že Elder Club bude promovat 31.3.2009. Rok 2008 byl taky prvním rokem, kdy Morning Musume nevystupovaly na každoroční údálosti NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen, po deseti po sobě jdoucích vystoupení.'' Jediná členka Hello!Projectu která se tam v tom roce objevila byla Satoda Mai, což bylo první vystoupení členky Country Musume. 2009-2012 V únoru 2009 bylo oznámeno, že Hello!Project spustí konkurzy v Jižní Korei. Jedinou vítězskou se stala Jand Da Yeon, která byla aktivní pouze s Hello Pro Egg, a Hello!Project opustila někdy po roce 2011. 1. února 2009 se v Yokohama Aréně konal největší koncert Hello!Projectu s názvem "Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~" kterého se zúčastnilo 21 skupin a 72 členek. Během tohoto koncertu předala Nakazawa Yuko pozici leaderky Hello!Projectu tehdejší leaderce Morning Musume, Takahashi Ai. V dubnu 2009 Tsuńku oznámil vznik nové skupiny složené ze členek Hello Pro Egg, Wady Ayaky, Maedy Yuuky, Fukudy Kanon a Ogawy Saki. Tato skupina byla 8. května pojmenována S/mileage. Ke konci roku 2009 bylo obnoveno několik starších unit. Tanpopo, Minimoni, Petitmoni, ZYW, Aa! a v-u-den se vrátily s úplně novými členkami, zatímco High-King se vrátily se všemi původními členy. Tyto skupiny byl později známy jako "Chanpuru" unity. 30.září 2011 Takahashi Ai odpromovala z Morning Musume a její pozice leaderky Morning Musume a Hello!Projectu byla předána Niigaki Rise. Na konci roku 2011 byla vytvořena nová unita Hello! Project Mobekimasu, která vydala singl "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku". Poté co Niigaki Risa odpromovala z Morning Musume a Hello! Project v květnu 2012, Michishige Sayumi převzala její pozici leaderky Morning Musume a Hello! Projectu. Mitsui Aika která také odppromovala z Morning Musume zůstala v Hello!Projectu jako sólistka. V tu samou dobu se Hello Pro Egg přejmenoval na Hello Pro Kenshuusei. V roce 2012 se UP-FRONT AGENCY rozhodla vytvořit hnutí SATOYAMA pro zachování kultury ve venkovských oblastech. Pod hnutím Satoyama bylo vytvořeno několik unit ze členek Hello! Projectu a dalších umělců pod UP-FRONT GROUP jako Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest a GREEN FIELDS, zároveň s televizní show Hello! SATOYAMA Life. 2013-2015 30. ledna 2013 byl vytvořen youtube kanál s názvem Hello!Project Station, jehož cílem bylo oznamovat novinky, náholedy na videoklipy, koncerty a vystoupení, scény ze zákulisí a další projekty kterých se členky Hello!Projectu týdenně účastnily. 3. února 2013, při Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ koncertu byla oznámena nová unita. Zakládajícími členy se staly MIyazai Yuka a čtyři členky Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin a Uemura Akari a každá členka by představovala jeden druh ovoce. 25. února byly oznámeny jejich členské barvy a skupinové jméno Juice=Juice. 23. února 2013 odpromovala z Hello! Projectu Mano Erina. V březnu 2013 UP-FRONT AGENCY představila hnutí SATOUMI které bude fungovat společně s hnutím SATOYAMA, ale nově e soustředit na mořský život a pobřežní komunitu. Nově vznikly unity Dia Lady, Plumeria (později přejmenovány na HI-FIN) a Mellowquad. V červenci 2013 byla bředstavena nová unita hnutí SATOYAMA, Juirn. 26.7.2013 Hello!Project změnil své logo. Nové logo mělo námořnicky modré pozadí, které bylo později změněno na výrazně modré, s bílým nápisem "Hello! Project" uprostřed a "since 1998" hned pod tím. 1. ledna 2014 bylo rozhodnuto, že Morning Musume budou za svůj název zkráceně přidávat příslušný rok, začínaje Morning Musume '14. 11. února 2014 oznámila jediná členka Country Musume, Satoda Mai, Country Musume Shin Member konkurz, s cílem obnovit tuto skupinu po několika neaktivních letech. V březnu 2014 byl oznámen vznik tří nových unit pod hnutím SATOYAMA & SATOUMI, Sato no Akari, ODATOMO a Triplet. 2. srpna 2014, v průběhu Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ koncertu, Shimizu Saki oznámila že Berryz Koubou si dají na neurčitou dobu pauzu po ukončení jejich jarního turné v roce 2015. V říjnu 2014, po koncertu Morning Musume '14 v New Yorku, Tsunku rezignoval ze své pozice v Hello!Projectu jakožto generální ředitel, aby si odpočinul a mohl trávit více času se svojí rodinou poté, co mu z důvodu rakoviny hrtanu odstranili hlasivky. I nadále pokračoval jako písničkář pro UP-FRONT WORKS a hudební producent Morning Musume, jenom omezil svoji pracovní činnost. Jeho rezignace byla před veřejností utajena až do žáří 2015, kdy se k tomu přiznal v monografii "Dakara, Ikiru", kterou vydal. 5. listopadu 2014 bylo oznámeno že skupina Country Musume bude obnovena jako Country Girls, s novými členy z nichž jsou dvě členkami Hello Pro Kenshuusei, tři byly účastnicemi Morning Musume '14 konkurzu a Tsugunaka Momoko jako hrjící manažerka. 26. listopadu 2014 MIchishige Sayumi opustila Morning Musume '14 a Hello! Project v Yokohama Aréně. v době své promoce byla nejdéle působící členkou Morning Musume. Leaderka ℃-ute, Yajima Maimi se následně stala leaderkou Hello! Projectu. 17. procince 2014, poté co bylo v září oznámeno, že bude přidána třetí generace a změněno jméno skupiny, S/mileage oznámily, že jejich nové jméno bude ANGERME. 2. ledna 2015 byla na koncertu Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ oznámena nová unita složená s osmi členek Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Oficiální jméno skupiny, Kobushi Factory, bylo známeno 25. února. S výběrem tohoto jména pomáhala Shimizu Saki, která si příla, aby se tato skupina nesla v podobném duchu jako Berryz Koubou. dne 3.3. 2015 měly Berryz Koubou svůj poslední koncert Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube!, v Nippon Budokan. Byly skupinou po dobu 11 let, 1 měsíce a 17 dní a odpromovaly v dne jejich jedenáctého výročí. 29. dubna 2015 byla do japonských medií ana Hello! Project Station oznámena další nová unita ze šesti členek Hello Pro Kenshuusei. jméno skupiny, Tsubaki Factory, bylo opět vyvráno s pomocí Shimizu Saki, která chtěla, aby se i tato skuppina nesla v duchu Berryz Koubou a stala se sesterskou a zároveň rivalskou skupinou Kobushi Factory. 21.července 2015 byla sputěna první oficiální aplikace Hello! Projectu, Hello! Project Mobile, nebo zkráceně "Hello! Moba". Pokud budou fanoušci měsíčně platit poplatek 400 jenů (cca 84 korun), bude jim umožněn přístup k exkluzivním příspěvkům jako "Hello! Gacha", nebo populární Pocket Morning dotazníky. Uživatelé kteří měsíčně platí 700 jenů (cca 146 korun) mají přístup i k "Hello! Radio". 29. října 2015 oznámila Sayashi Riho svůj odchod z Morning Musume '15 aby se mohla soustředit na studium angličtiny a tance v zahraničí, ale nadále zůstane členkou Hello! Projectu. Po její promoci 31. prosince byla uváděna jako Hello! Project sólistka. 2016-2019 16. července 2016 byl oznámen vznik Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. 20. srpna 2016 ℃-ute oznámily, že ukončí působení jako skupina v červnu 2017 po koncertu v Saitama Super Arena. 5. listopadu 2016 oznámila Tsugunaga Momoko že také odpromuje ze zábavního průmyslu na jaře 2017. 31. prosince 2016, při Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, oznámila Yajima Maimi, že leeaderka ANGERME, Wada Ayaka, se stane novou leaderkou Hello! Projectu se začátkem roku 2017, společně s leaderkou Morning Musume '16, Fukumurou Mizuki, která se stane úplně první sub-leaderkou Hello!Projectu. Wada Ayaka se tak stala první b ývlou členkou Hello Pro Egg která se na tuto pozici dostala. V březnu 2017 byla vytvořena nová unita hnutí SATOYAMA, Kamiishinaka Kana. 22. května 2017, měly Buono! svoje poslední vystoupení, Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~, v Yokohama Areně. 9. června 2017 bylo oznámeno, že Country Girls začnou využívat nový systém po promoci tsugunagy Momoko. Skupina se stane jen částečně aktivní, zatímco tři členky budou přidány do ostatních skupin Hello! Projectu. Video s tímto oznámením bylo nahráno na Hello! Project Station, ve kterém bylo zveřejněno umístění tří členek Country Girls a některých členek Hello Pro Kenshuusei. V tomto videu byl také oznámen vznik nové unity pod vedením Ichioky Reiny. 12. června 2017 měly ℃-ute svůj poslední koncert s názvem ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~, den po jejich dvanáctém výročí vzniku. O pár týdnů později Tsugunaga Momoko odpromovala z Country Girls a Hello! Projectu při Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ dne 30. června 2017, v den patnáctého výročí Hello! Project Kids. 15. července 2017 byl na Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ koncertu oznámen Hello! Project Shin Member Audition konkurz. Přihlášky se začaly přijímat ještě ten den. 8. září 2017 Inaba Manaka oznámila svůj návrat do Hello! Projectu poroce a půl dlouhé pauze ze zdravotních důvodů, které se staly důvodem k jejímu odchodu z Country Girls. Stala se leaderkou Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, kde bude radit členkám, ale zároveň se chtěla stát sólistkou v Hello! Projectu. 23. října 2017 bylo oznámeno, že 26. října bude spuštěn youtube kanál tiny tiny. Hostitely tohoto kanálu budou bývalý člen Sharam Q, Makoto, který je známý jako dlouhodobý moderátot koncertů Hello! Projektu, a Kato Noriko. Každý týden by se na tomto kanále objevila jedna z původních nebo současných členek Hello! Projectu, aby přinesla "malá potěšení, která yb se nečekaně stala skvělým zdrojem štěstí a rozjasnila by životy diváků". 28. února 2018 byl oznámena Instagramová kampaň s názvem "Hello Pro here" (nebo také "H!P here") s cílem navázání bližšího kontaktu s mezinárodními fanoušky. Fanoušci byli poproseni, aby vyfotili nebo natočili známé atrakce nebo produkty z místa kde žijí, a zároveň ukázat jejich lásku pro Hello! Project, a poté to dali na svůj instagramový profil s hashtagem "#hp_here". Ze vššech příspěvků bude vybrán jeden náhodný člověk, který by se objevil na Hello! Project Station a tam si popovídal s jednou členkou. Tato kampaň také dovoluje fanuškům ukazovat svá města pro budoucí koncerty. Měsíc před tímto oznámením byli fanoušci mimo Japonsko podpořeni v posílání dotazů moderátorovi Hello! Project Station. 1. května 2018 oznámil jeden ze zaměstnanců novou internetovou show založenou na zpětných vazbách diváků, která byla naplánovanán na léto 2018. Zde budou zahrnuty i budoucí projekty s mezinárodními fanoušky podobné "#hp_here" kampani na Hello! Project Station. Tato show, která b yla pojmenována OMAKE CHANNEL začala 1. srpna 2018. 11. května 2018 začal hello! Project "ONLY YOU" konkurz, hledající nové členy pro novou skupinu pod vedením Ichioky Reiny a druhé skupiny ve které udou Takase Kurumi a Kiyono Momohime. 19. října 2018 byly tyto nové skupiny pojmenované CHICA#TETSU a Ame no Mori Kawa Umi a bylo oznámeno že společně vytvoří skupinu s názvem BEYOOOOONDS společně s vítězskami konkurzu Hello! Project "ONLY YOU". 3. listopadu 2018 se Mitsui Aika, sólistka která od roku 2013 již dvakrát pozastavila působení, rozhodla odporomovat z Hello! Projectu a opustit zábavní průmysl. 7. prosince 2018 bylo oznámeno že se sólistka Sayashi Riho, která pozastavila své působení již v den kdy opustila Morning Musume na konci roku 2015, rozhodla odpromovat z Hello! Projectu na konci listopadu když jí vyprššela smlouva s UP-FRONT PROMOTION 31. prosince 2018 při první části Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ oznámila Wada Ayaka že po její promoci se stane novou leaderkou Hello! Projectu Fukumura Mizuki. 26. prosince 2019 Country Girls pozastavily působení. 2020 30. března 2020 ukončí Kobushi Factory působení. Nynější členky Leaderka Hello! Projectu: Fukumura MIzuki (19.6.2019-současnost) '(L)' = Leaderka, (SL)= Sub-leaderka'' de:Hello! Project en:Hello! Project es:Hello! Project fr:Hello! Project it:Hello! Project Kategorie:Hello! Project